Lumen Histoire
by Akhirra
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a normal human was sent to a different world and was given a mission to complete. There, she met allies/friends to fight for, enemies to defeat and also a destined partner and protector she could rely on. Rated K . I do not own FT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>"The End."<strong> A blonde haired girl uttered as her brown eyes wandered through her bedroom's window to the beautiful sunset outside. She didn't even noticed that it was afternoon already. Finally, she closed the book in her hand and stared at it, sadness in her eyes. The book was given to her by her best friend on her seventeenth birthday many months ago. It was love at first read for her. Ever since she finished reading the book, it was all she could think about most of the day. She'd been having dreams about it lately, too. And when she woke up in the morning, she would recognized stains on her pillows made by her tears, evidencing that she'd been crying in her sleep.

Lucy brought the book into her chest, hugging it tightly, never letting go, as if it would disappear if she did. It had been a daily routine for her to read the book since the day she received it from Levy. And it pains her every time to do so.

The title of the book was _Lumen Histoire_, it was a mythical book from hundred of years ago that told a tale about a certain war and a love that was so eternal it even lives until now. It was a fictional story, that's what people say after reading it. She couldn't blame them for thinking that way, because even she had doubts if the story really occurred. Not that it matters to her if it really happened, she was living in the future now, she couldn't do anything about the past.

Fairies, magics, demons, immortal being, the story consisted of supernatural beings, the reason why it was hardly believable. It might not really existed, but it already did in her heart and that was a fact that wouldn't change.

**"Princess."** a voice, said.

Jolted out from her reverie, she turned around and saw Virgo, her personal maid, standing on the doorway. She was wearing her usual straight face and her signature maid uniform, consisted of puff sleeve black dress and a white frilled trim apron. _Ah, I didn't even hear her knock and she just barge in. What a maid, _she pouted.

Lucy sighed. **"Why are you here, Virgo? I didn't call for you."** she said and placed her book in her table's drawer. Geez, even her maid was turning like her butler, always appearing even though she didn't call for them. Why couldn't she have a normal person around her? Well, there was Levy.

**"I came to tell you that you have a visitor, Princess."** the maid answered, her expressions not changing.

**"Eh? I do?"** she voiced out, a bit surprised. _Who could it be?_ Before she could ask who was her visitor, the door of her room opened and it revealed a short petite girl with a shoulder-length blue wavy hair. She has a yellow _bandana_ with a zig-zag pattern tied on her hair like a headband along with her bangs, leaving a set of locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her yellow-orange tank top was tucked into her white, high-waisted pedal pusher and was partnered by a red, ankle strap sandal.

**"Hello, Lu-chan! How have you been?"** the girl asked, smiling cheerfully at her.

Lucy beamed.** "Levy-chan!"** She immediately got up from her chair, ran towards her best friend and threw a big, tight embrace at her which the latter returned as tightly.** "I miss you!"** she admitted, a bit teary-eyed. The two of them haven't met since her birthday.

A pink blush appeared on the blue haired girl's cheeks. **"Me too, Lu-chan. I miss you too!" **she replied emotionally.

**"They like each other."** Virgo commented nonchalantly.

**"Get out and get some tea!"**

Levy giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>"Thank you, Virgo,"<strong> Lucy said after her maid completed the task of pouring tea on her and Levy's cup. The pink haired maid then placed the teapot on the mini table and stood behind her master's chair. Her face, enigmatic as ever.** "Er, you can leave now. I will call you if we need anything."** she ordered with a sweat drop.

Virgo half bowed. **"As you wish, Princess."** She left the room.

With a bright smile, Lucy turned to Levy who was now drinking her tea happily.** "I heard from Aries, she said your team brought Balkan Bones back with you. That's amazing!"** She clapped her hands, sighing dreamily. **"Ah, I'm so envious. I wish I could see it too."**

Levy simpered. **"I know you would say that. That's why I requested the Council to approve displaying it in Magnolia's Museum next week. And of course, you're a VIP!"** She gave her a very cute peace sign.

**"Really? Yatta!"** Lucy cheered happily, too excited for next week. She stood up. **"Ah what should I wear? What should I wear?"** She rummaged her closet and began searching for dress to wear for next week, oblivious to the the serious expression that appeared on her friend's face. She took out a pretty light-pink silk gown with a high slit on the side. **"What do you think of this, Levy-chan?"** she asked, showing the gown to the petite woman, but she didn't receive an answer.

She put the dress down and approached Levy. **"What's the problem?"**

Levy jerked, somewhat startled by the sudden question.** "Uhm, no, nothing, Lu-chan. Nothing.**" she responded. But Lucy knew that something was troubling her. She sat again in front of her, hoping and waiting for her friend to open up to her.

Levy Mcgarden, together with her childhood friends Jet and Droy, were members of Shadow Gear, the Fiore's elite archaeologist team. They travel the world to collect artifacts, legendary items, etc and contribute it to their town, Magnolia City. Because of it, many people from different places gather there to see their collections which were placed in Magnolia's Museum. You could say that they were one of the reason why many businesses in Magnolia were prosperous. And of course, they earned money from it, quite a big sum every time.

They were the ones who found_ Lumen Histoire_ too. The book, when they found it, was very old and would crumble with a substantial touch. But Levy managed to read it and with a brain like hers, she remembered all of it's contents before the book turned into dust completely. It was hard not to destroy it anyway. And then she wrote it down on a blank book, designed it, and then gave it to her.

_'It's a story you would surely love, Lu-chan.'_ she recalled her saying something like that. Really, she's an amazing person and friend. And they'd been friends enough that she was able to tell whether she has a problem or something's on her mind.

Levy finally put her cup back at the saucer. She looked at her with a serious face.

**"Ready to tell me?"** Lucy queried, put her elbow on the sofa's arm while her head rested on her palm.

Levy nodded.** "Actually…"** she started, her serious face turned into a shy one.** "We…I mean I found something unbelievable. At Freesia. And I kinda want you to see it too. W-will you come with me? I'm sure you would be thrilled after seeing it too! I'm sure!"** she almost shouted and Lucy almost laugh. The bluenette sat straight and clenched her hand on her lap. **"T-that's what I felt after examining it. My heart won't stop beating so fast while thinking how many knowledge I could learn from it."** Her shy face came back.** "So, uhm, will you go?"**

Lucy's lips turned into a smile. **"Of course! I would love to! I will come, I will come! I never saw you this excited so it must be really important or amazing!"** Now she was getting excited too.

Levy's face lightened up.** "Really, Lu-chan? Wah, thank you! You'll never regret it!"** She launched a hug at her.

So, that was her problem, Lucy wondered. And here she thought it was a very very big problem. Oh well, as long as Levy's happy she would do it. Wait, where would they go again? Freesia, right? That's three towns from here. Oh my god. She groaned when she realized something. Levy sat back on her chair, quite confused.

**"I'm sorry Levy-chan. I don't think I can go, after all. You know about Father right? I don't think he would let me travel so far away."** And now that she think about it, she wasn't sure if she could come to the Museum next week. Her father was very strict. Super strict.

Disappointment crossed the bluenette's face. **"Ah, I see. That's too bad-"**

**"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady like you."** Out of the blue, a guy wearing a black suit appeared in front of Levy. He was half kneeling, his right hand offering a single stem of red rose which she accepted hesitantly, and his eyes were looking at her through his azure-tinted sunglasses. He smiled too handsomely and Levy blushed.

**"Uh.."** A sweat drop appeared at the back of Levy's head. He was the guy earlier, she thought.

**"Loke!"** Lucy bawled in surprise.

The orange haired guy glanced at Lucy. **"Yo, Lucy."** he greeted, winking at her. He then turned his gaze back at Levy. He held her hand and kissed the back of her palm. **"The moment I saw you, I knew we will meet again. It must be fate-"**

**"STOP!"** Lucy yelled in a very loud voice, standing up at the same time. With a nerve visible on her forehead, she took Loke's arms and pulled him away from her friend. She faced him, her hands on the either side of her waist. **"Loke, I told you many times not to pop up unexpectedly every time. Why can't you arrive normally? Seriously!"** She then crossed her arms, very annoyed. Loke was a reliable butler but he have this habit of appearing out of nowhere and flirt with girls he found cute or attractive. Kinda annoying sometimes.

Loke smiled flirtatiously. "**It's my duty to appear when my princess needs me. I'm your knight in shining tuxedo after all."**

**"I didn't call! And besides, why would I need you now?"**

Levy gave a tensed smile. **"Well, calm down, Lu-chan. Let's hear him."**

Lucy emitted a deep, audible breath expressing tiredness. Yelling was very exhausting. **"And so, why are you here?"** she queried, more relaxed. He better have a reasonable explanation as to why he interrupted her talk with Levy.

He adjusted his glasses. **"I heard from this lovely lady that she would invite you to travel with her, that's why I talked to Jude about it."** At the mention of her father's name, Lucy stiffened, eager to hear how the talked turned out and at the same time nervous of the outcome. She ready herself, a bit sad because she knew his decision. **"And he agreed to allow you, with a condition of taking me and Virgo with you."**

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. He seldom allowed her to go outside, and when she said seldom it meant once a year or twice if she was lucky. Yes, that's her life. Like a princess imprisoned in her tower. She was definitely not a princess but she was treated as one.

**"Wah, good for you, Lu-chan!"** Levy gave her a hug again, but she was too stunned to return it like before.

**"A-are you telling the truth? Loke?"** Lucy asked, making sure that she heard right. Her ears must be deceiving her or something.

**"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Lucy. You're too important to me."** he answered cooly. When he saw her cheeks reddened, he smiled naughtily. **"Did you fall in love with me now?"**

Still red as tomatoes, she shouted, **"As if!"**

**"He like her."**

**"When did you get here, Virgo?!"**

**"It's punishment, isn't it, Princess?"**

And for the second time, Levy just giggled.

* * *

><p>It was one and a half day travel from Hargeon Port to Freesia, their destination. The trip was very tiring but Lucy didn't care, because honestly, she was enjoying it so much. This was once in a year chance from her father. She could literally count the times her father allowed her out from the fingers of her hands. Last time he did, she met Levy. Maybe she will meet someone this time too. She hoped so. And thinking that, the trip excited her too much, almost forgetting what was the real reason she was out.<p>

She and Levy spent their time talking about books and Shadow Gear's adventures, also catching up with both of their lives. The two of them really got along well. With Levy, she was never bored. Because they have similar interests, they have many things to talk about. It has a different feeling to it when she was talking with a friend. The only ones she could talk to in their house were her personal maid, her butler, the gardener, the other maids, etc. They treated her only as a master and not to mention they were very weird!

When the four of them arrived at Freesia, they decided to stroll around the town first before going to where Levy wanted to take her. Her best friend knew her family's circumstances, the reason why she was being considerate to her. She wanted her to enjoy the outside world she rarely experience, as much as she could. She was lucky to have her as a friend.

Freesia was a very beautiful town and they were very fortunate to arrived when the town was having their annual_ fiesta_. Streets were decorated by flowers, especially freesias with smells that captivated her. Bargain stores were all around with vendors offering cheap prices for different kind of items, dresses, and many more. And they even heard that a carnival will open tonight. That would be fun! Maybe they would stay for a couple of night or so.

**"Ah! Lu-chan, look! The bookstore!"** Levy said while pointing at a certain building.

The two girls squealed in excitement and entered the said building hurriedly, forgetting the presence of the pink haired maid who just followed, and the flirty butler who was now out of sight, flirting with a beautiful woman he found. They were too engrossed with what they were doing. Half an hour passed, that was when Lucy realized that her butler wasn't behind her.

**"Huh, where's Loke?"** she asked to no one in particular.

**"Brother is talking to a girl outside."** Virgo answered, dumping a lot of books in their table. Lucy rolled her eyes, quite annoyed. Again. He had been like that since they arrived. When they were in the ship, he always disappeared too, only to found him flirting openly. _Seriously, what did he came here for?_ she thought, not realizing that she said it out loud.

Levy noticed her irritation. She looked at her friend mischievously.** "Are you perhaps jealous?"** she asked teasingly.

**"O-of course not!"** Lucy answered too fast, a slight shade of red appearing on her cheeks. Well, she had a crush on him a long time ago, he was handsome and all, right? But it vanished when she saw his flirty side. She just didn't like guys like that. He became a dependable companion and friend to her though.

**"If you say so."** Levy giggled. Lucy was thankful when Levy didn't insist on the subject and continue to browse the shelves for books, like Virgo. That was a very uncomfortable topic.

Lucy was enjoying reading one of the book when she heard a voice in her head. _'I finally found you', _it said. It must be her imagination because when she turned around she didn't saw anyone near her. Besides, that was impossible. She clearly heard the voice inside her head, it was not a whisper, it was a telepathy which only happened in the movies or fictional stories. She must be reading too much books that she was imagining things.

_'Finally'_

Lucy stood up, completely startled. She heard the voice again. She was about to call Virgo when suddenly the surroundings change and she found herself standing in the middle of a forest. She stood there, not moving an inch, gaping at the sight before her. Dried leaves were falling from the trees dancing against the wind and she watched them as they fell into the ground near her paralyzed feet. She moved it and was relieved when she could control them again, a bit. But she was too shocked and afraid, she didn't dare took a step.

**"W-what's happening? I was just in the library,"** she muttered as she looked around. Trees, she was surrounded by trees she didn't know the names. The only thing she could hear were the tweets of the birds, and it scared her more. The sun is still out and she noticed it was higher and hotter than before. Noon? She looked at her back and all she could see was endless pathway and she was sure it would be dangerous for her to walk there, alone. She looked back at the bright light coming from the other end of the forest. She was trying to ignore its existence because she was facing it from the very beginning, urging her to come forward.

She pinched her cheeks hard and it hurts. And if she was dreaming, she would wake up by now and she wouldn't ever think that she was dreaming. Maybe a nature spirit summon her or something? She knew Freesia was an old place and maybe a ghost was playing with her. She shivered.

**"L-levy-chan! Virgo! Loke!"** she called for them, but she only received the repetition of her words as an answer. She hugged herself, her eyes misty and tears threatening to fall. She was now frightened and if she didn't calm herself down, she would panicked and break down. "W-where am I?" she uttered. She didn't want to move closer to the light because it looked more like an entrance than an exit. And she wouldn't risked herself entering it until she made up her mind. She need to find her companions too.

**"Don't be afraid, young one. You're far from harm."**

That voice! It was the voice she heard earlier. Come to think of it, it was after she heard the voice that her surroundings changed.

Lucy rub off her tears away.** "W-who are you? Where are you?"**

And when Lucy thought that nothing could surprise her anymore, a child, wearing a frilly and layered light pink dress, float down from the sky and serenely landed on the ground. The child has long curly blonde hair that reached down to her bare feet. She was also wearing a wing-like ornament on her hair, just behind her ears. Her skin so pale, her eyes were close as if she was concentrating, and her lips a little bit parted.

**"N-no way,"** that's the only words that came out from the shocked Lucy. She just saw a human who fell from the sky! Or more like flew! Maybe she was really dreaming after all!

The child opened her eyelids and revealed a pair of green eyes. It was looking straightly at her. The leaves started to dance around her and Lucy could only stare. **"My name's Mavis. Mavis Vermilion. And I was a fairy."**

Lucy covered her lips to prevent her loud gasp from escaping. She put a distance between her mouth and her palm. **"M-mavis, you say..? You're kidding!"** She couldn't help but yell. This was too unbelievable. But then again, when she studied the figure in front of her, recognition slowly crossed her eyes. The child's features were similar to the description of the Mavis inside the book. If she could defy gravity, summon her here, and talk to her through telepathy then she must be true! She was the Mavis in_ Lumen Histoire_ and she was a fairy!** "B-but if you're that Mavis then why are you here? You should've been dead, why are you alive?"** The new information made her heart a little relaxed. She knew from her heart that _Lumen Histoire_ did happened, and if this girl said that she was Mavis, maybe she could believe that. Also, she didn't felt threatened, she felt at ease if anything, which was very weird. After all the strange things happened to her earlier, this whole thing must be something true!

A gust of wind passed them but Mavis didn't even blinked. **"I didn't say that I'm alive,"** the little blunette started.** "As I told you, I was a fairy. I've been dead for many decades but my heart never found it's peace. As a result, I became a spirit who still wandered the world. I can't stay away too far from this place so it's been hard for me to search for you. But my faith and fate brought us together and now you're here in front of me. I always believe that we will meet."**

Lucy frowned, confusion on her lovely face. **"I...I can't understand you. Why are you searching for me? And why me?!"** Mavis was talking normally but it seemed to her that she was talking in riddles. She couldn't understand the message she was conveying to her. Her mind wouldn't function right because of bewilderment, she reasoned out.

**"Because you are predestined to this, Lucy Heartfilia. You will gather the guardians and you will create the most powerful magic that would defeat the evil of our world. You're the only one who can do that."** Mavis declared, not a hint of joke in her face or her voice. That sounded like it came out from a movie script. But Lucy chose to be serious because she heard her name. She didn't tell Mavis her name, so how come she knew her? And with that, all of her hesitations came out from the window. She was talking to a fairy, a real fairy.

**"But wait, why me? I don't even have magic. I'm normal."** And wow, she was amazed by her skill of being able to adapt at any situations. She was now making a normal conversation with a girl she believed was a fairy. How crazy.

Mavis walked towards her. Her hand landed on Lucy's chest. It's large, the fairy thought, a little annoyed.

Lucy's cheeks reddened.** "W-wait, what are you doing?!"** she stepped backwards and covered her chest at the same time.

**"Once, it had been predicted that someone from the outside would destroy the fangs of our evil. And that person is the bearer of the zodiac key. And you, Lucy, has the key inside you since you were born. From the moment I saw you, I knew you had it in you"**

**"Wha-a key? Inside me?"** Unconsciously, she placed her hand above her chest. She couldn't feel any trace of key though. Well of course, she said it was inside her! It was too surreal but...she believe it. A little?

Her attention returned to Mavis when a ball of jade crystal appeared above her hand. It was only a little larger than her balled fist. She handed it to Lucy and the latter accepted it hesitantly. Where did it came from, she didn't know.** "That's the _lacrima_. That would be the vessel of the four main elemental magic stones; the fire, the earth, the air and the water. You need to collect the stones in order to create the fifth element, _Aether_, the main component of the Ultimate Magic of the Stars."** Lucy was about to say something but Mavis beat her to it.** "The magic stones are protected by the four S-class guardians along with their partners. You have to gain their trust for you to collect the stones."**

Lucy stared at the crystal, it was floating on her hand. And then, **"Wait! I haven't agreed to this!"** she said. She was too drawned to what the fairy was saying that she was caught up in her pace. Actually, the words she heard were not very foreign. It was on the book, all about that country, their people and the magics.

**"If you don't want to do it, I won't force you."** Mavis said.

**"Eh? I can refuse?"**

The little fairy nodded. **"Yes but you need to say goodbye to your world because you won't be coming back. You will stay here in this endless forest forever."**

**"You're forcing me to do it!"** Lucy face palmed and then glanced at the crystal that was now floating around her.** "But wait, if the ultimate magic can be created from this lacryma then anyone could do it. Why it had to be me?"**

Mavis' face remained inscrutable. **"You are not listening. The _lacrima_ would create _Aether_, the main component, not the magic. Another component is needed for the magic to be cast, and its the zodiac key bearer. It means that only you could cast the magic. And so basically, the zodiac key has two purposes; first, it's the key to open the gate of our world. Without it, one cannot enter our world. Second, it's a component to create the Ultimate Magic of the Stars."**

_So she was saying that I'm really the only one who could do it? The only one who could enter? This is crazy! And scary! Another thing, why is the key inside me anyway? Why me, why me? I don't get any of this. _

Mavis, seeing the blunette's dilemma, smiled, but it didn't reached her eyes. Slowly, her body float from the ground and gradually her image began to disappear. **"I have to leave now. I'm only here to guide you to our entrance anyway."**

Hearing that, Lucy ran to her. **"Wait! Don't leave yet! I still have many things to ask you!"** She reached out her hand to touch the disappearing fairy but it only passed through her.** "No way!"** she exclaimed and she tripped on the earth. She sat and searched for the spirit but what she saw broke her heart. Mavis was crying, tears flowing on her cheeks like a dam. Lucy's chest tightened as the story of _Lumen Histoire_ flashed in her mind. Mavis was the main character of the story and she was the one who wrote it too. And if she had been living for years, she must have been lonely. It pains her to think that all this time, the fairy was hurting and crying inside. She had been through a lot.

**"Uhm, Mavis. Lumen Histoire...is that-" Lucy stopped when Mavis nodded. "I...see."**

The little fairy sniffed. **"I really need to go. I need to pee."**

**"That's the reason you're crying?!"**

Mavis laughed cheerfully, tears were gone. What the heck, she was just crying a second ago. **"I wish you all the luck. And may the stars be on your side."** After saying that, she disappeared completely leaving an exhausted Lucy. What would she do now? Would she go? But if she didn't, she couldn't come back to her world! And geez, Mavis didn't even gave her enough information! What if she encounter some dangerous people or something, what would happen to her? She couldn't protect herself, she might die. This is too dangerous. But she didn't have any choice, well she have, to die here or to die there and she prefer none of the above. But Mavis wouldn't send her there if she didn't believe she could do it, right?

_Maybe I'm a magician too?!_she thought positively.

**"Ah I cant waste my time here!"** Lucy stood up and cleaned her skirt from the dirt. **"Don't worry, me. I will be okay! I have magic in me!"** She was being too optimistic that she couldn't believe it herself. **"Oh no, I'm getting nervous."** But the thought that she was the only one who could do this made her snickered. **"Wait, I'm a hero then, since I will save their world! Fufu, that's not bad at all. And maybe I will be rewarded too? Ah that would be good! Ok, I'll do this!"** With _forced_ determination built in her heart, she started to walk towards the blinding light. Dried leaves on the ground rustled as she stepped on them. **"That's right. Just believe in yourself Lucy! You're destined to save their world so you wont die. Yosh! Gambatte atashi!"** She then closed her eyes and stepped into the light.

From the sky, Mavis chuckled. She was watching Lucy the whole time. And them her chuckle turned into a sad smile. **"She's a lively child, isn't she, Layla?"**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1. To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please bear with me folks. English is my third language and I find it hard to express what I want or meant but I'm trying my best for you guys to understand the story. Maybe you noticed, but the words used were very simple and basic, coz' hell yeah, I only know basic English. BASIC. And if it bothers you so much (the mistakes, etc) please point it out nicely and I will fix it.

Rated K+. Multi-chapter. Adventure and Friendship, also Mystery and Romance.

List of characters that will surely appear in the story: Team Natsu, Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel. Romance will develop eventually so if you want something focused on love story, you came at the wrong place :)


End file.
